This invention relates to security devices for cooperation with a lock to prevent theft of equipment and more particularly to locking apparatus that removably engages the power outdrive of a boat to prevent unauthorized removal.
Boats may be powered by one or more engines mounted within the boat that have a horizontal output shaft connected to a power drive assembly mounted on the transom. The power drive assembly carries the output power through the transom horizontally, then turns it vertically down to a point below the bottom where it is then turned horizontally to drive a propeller. The power drive has a gimbal arrangement to permit rotation about a vertical exis for steering and about a horizontal axis for tilting. In certain power drive assemblies, a bell housing is connected to the gimbal mountings secured to the transom. The movable power drive apparatus, herein referred to as the outdrive unit, is then fastened to the bell housing by slipping it onto studs projecting from the bell housing and securing with nuts on the studs. The bell housing with outdrive attached now is gimbal mounted to the transom for steering and tilting and is ready for operation. Unfortunately, it is just as easy to remove the outdrive unit by removing these nuts. The outdrive units are valued at thousands of dollars. They have become a convenient target for thieves, since outdrives frequently need expensive maintenance or replacement in ordinary use. The theft problem has become so bad in certain areas that boat owners and dealers are forced to remove their outdrive units when unattended.